


Honeymoon in Vegas

by Sparesmom



Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: Just a fun little story I wrote one day as a distraction from a much heavier piece.
Relationships: Jennifer Hart - Relationship, Jonathan Hart - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Honeymoon in Vegas

Honeymoon In Vegas  
by Candyce Clanton

“How would you feel about going to Vegas for our honeymoon, Darling?” Jonathan asked her cheerfully. Jennifer was, once again attempting to cook. Jonathan had to give her credit, she never gave up. He’d told her a hundred times he didn’t care that she couldn’t cook. Max cooked, and on Max’s days off they ate out. He loved Jennifer for her quick wit, for her loving heart, even for that special thing she always did when he’d had a rough day at work. He did not love her cooking skills. But she always tried and he always ate it with a smile and told her she was getting better. 

“We had a honeymoon, don’t you remember Moose Lake? I’m sure I was with some man who looked like you.” She grinned and kissed him on the nose. 

“Well that wasn’t a real honeymoon. That was spoiled by Eric Calhoun. You should have an amazing, wonderful honeymoon.”

“You took me to Tuscany for two weeks over the holidays. And let’s not forget October in China. I’ve had an awful lot of honeymoons for a woman who’s only been married once.”

“Come on, a weekend in Vegas will be fun. We’ll catch a show, a few spectacular meals…” He forced himself not to look down at the skillet in front of her… “no homicidal maniacs. You deserve a break after working so hard on that story about the tainted vaccines. Max is in Montreal for a week. Let’s run away.”

“Jonathan, what’s in Vegas?” Her suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly looked like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Okay, David Brady is in Vegas for some poker tournament.” He admitted.

“David Brady, that name sounds familiar. Who is David Brady?” 

“Remember the day we met, when I bumped into you in the hotel lobby?”

“Bumped into me? You nearly ran me over.”

“I caught you didn’t I?”

“In more ways than one Darling. But I still don’t know who David Brady is.”

“I was in New Mexico that day to meet with David Brady, the head of Brady Chemical. I wanted to buy his company but he wouldn’t sell. That’s why I was in such a foul mood that morning...Well, part of the reason anyway. Now, I need to fly to Vegas to buy the company.”

“If he wouldn’t sell to you eight months ago what makes you think he will sell now?”

“Because now I have something he wants... Time!” He announced, anticipating her question. “David Brady’s daughter just gave birth to Daveigh Ann Halverson, all seven pounds six ounces of her, and David wants to retire to spend time with his family.”

“Alright Darling, when do we leave?”

“How soon can you be packed?”

“Okay, okay, don’t you want to eat first?” Once again he forced himself not to look at whatever that was in the pan.

“Let’s just run away. It’s only a 40 minute flight. We’ll be in Vegas in time for a late supper. I’ll take you to Mizumi.” He tempted, knowing how much she loved the Japanese restaurant.

“Give me half an hour to pack.” She finally acquiesced, turning off the burner and leaving the kitchen. Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief and scraped whatever it was into the trash. He really did want to meet with David, and David really was in Vegas for a poker tournament. And he really wouldn’t hurt her feelings ever, but he had smelled the food as he came through the door and knew something had gone horribly awry in whatever she was trying to make. 

Frank had the jet fueled and ready to taxi the moment they pulled up. Jonathan had called from his den while Jennifer was packing and he was more than happy to play along with his boss’ plans. Frank loved Jennifer as much as everyone else did. She was so sweet and kind, always asking after his wife and kids, remembering birthdays and anniversaries. If Jonathan needed a fake rush to spare her feelings then Frank would play it to the hilt. He even got his pal Jamie in maintenance to wait by the jet to valet park the Bentley in the Hart’s hangar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry sir, the hotel is booked. Even all of the high roller suites are taken.” The concierge at the Bellagio was apologetic but there just wasn’t a room to be had. 

“There must be something available.” Jonathan protested. “What would you do if the President of the United States needed a room?”

“I’d send him to the Best Western. Sir, it’s the world poker finals. Every high roller in the world is here this week. The Wynn, Trump International, The Palazzo, they’re all booked solid. But I’ve heard the Flamingo was holding a few rooms back. The manager is a friend of mine. Let me call over there. I’m afraid it won’t be anything fancy though, Mr. Hart.

“Sir? The Flamingo did indeed have a few rooms in reserve. Their honeymoon suite was the best room I could get for you, I’m afraid it was either that or a room with two singles so I took a shot. Ask for Carlo, he’ll take good care of you. And I took the liberty of having the hotel’s limo brought around for you.” Jennifer started to protest that the limo wasn’t necessary but Alan insisted. “It’s the least we can do. I just hope that you will remember the Bellagio on your next visit.” 

“Thank you, Alan. Can you tell me where the players might be gathered right now.”

“Well not right this second Sir, but the Palazzo is hosting a late reception in the grand ballroom at ten. I believe most of the players will be there.” Jonathan passed a folded pair of crisp Franklins across with his handshake and escorted Jennifer to the limousine waiting out front. 

Carlo had indeed taken care of them. The bags had been taken up and a very nice bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket by the time Jonathan finished signing the register. When they were escorted to the room and the bellboy opened the door though, Jonathan stopped short. The room was a dizzying overdose of pink marble and gold detailing. As in everything. The only things that weren’t pink or gold were the mirrors, and there were a lot of mirrors. Not just the walls, but above the pink velvet bed and the pink heart-shaped hot tub. Well, it was too late to do anything now but make the best of it. 

Fortunately, Chef Hashimoto at Mizumi had a table for them and sent over a plate of his otoro sashimi appetizers and a bottle of the 2002 Domaine Weinbach Pinot Blanc. The Hokkaido snow beef and black truffle entree was a specialty of the house and the dessert sampler plate was perfect, they each got a little taste of everything. Jennifer might not be able to cook but watching her eat dessert was a sensual experience all it’s own. She wasn’t obvious about it but she got the same look in her eyes as she got when he was pleasuring her, except it was even more erotic in public. Jonathan would have taken her straight back to their room after dessert but he really did want to try and meet with David so he filed the image away in his memory and hailed a cab to the Palazzo Hotel. 

Between the poker players, their guests, and the serving staff, the Grand Ballroom was filled to capacity. Jonathan was at a loss how to find David in the crowd but Jennifer simply walked over to the open bar and tipped the bartender to page him. 

“Executive thinking, Darling.” Jonathan complimented her.

“I’ve never made love in a heart-shaped tub with a mirror in the ceiling,” she whispered in his ear. “And Mizumi is sending an assortment of desserts to our room at midnight. You have ninety minutes to talk to David or I start without you.” Judging by the predatory gleam in her eye, Jonathan knew he would walk out on a deal with the devil himself in order to meet her deadline. Just then David approached the bar. Jennifer stayed long enough to be introduced, and to congratulate David on his new granddaughter then told Jonathan she would meet him on the dance floor when he was finished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What more can I offer David? I know you want to retire, I’ve offered you a very fair price for Brady Chemical, I’ve promised to keep your people on. What else do you want?” Jonathan was getting a little desperate. He’d been negotiating with David for more than an hour. An hour during which he had watched Jennifer tearing up the dance floor, having the time of her life. He knew he never needed to be jealous of her partners, he just wanted to be the one holding her. He may only have eight months experience as a husband but he’d figured out pretty fast that dancing was foreplay to Jennifer. If he didn’t wrap up this deal soon she really might start without him.

“One hand of poker.” David was saying now. “If you win I’ll accept your deal as it stands. But if I win you stay right here and negotiate for as long as it takes.” David had noticed him frequently checking his watch and staring at the redheaded vixen on the dance floor. It was no secret in their circles how completely besotted Jonathan was with his beautiful wife. Now having met the woman, David didn’t blame him. But maybe he could take advantage of Jonathan’s distraction to make a better deal. He was confident in his skill at the poker table.

“I have one stipulation.” Jonathan told him. “You play Jennifer, not me, with my help, of course.” Jonathan knew he was a decent poker player but he also knew Jennifer was much better. His real secret though was that only he and Max knew how good she really was. He counted on David to assume, as most men did, that women couldn’t play poker. Jennifer wouldn’t need his help, he just wanted David to believe he was only trying to score points with his new wife. 

“Then I get to name the other five.” David stipulated. 

“What if neither of us wins?” Jonathan asked, letting the tiniest bit of hope creep into his voice. 

“We’ll play teams, you get Jennifer, I get my choices.” David was unable to keep the smugness out of his voice. He was sure he could beat Jonathan but just in case he got a bad draw the odds would still be six to one in his favor. 

“Done.” Jonathan looked back onto the dance floor and caught Jennifer’s eye. She dropped her partner’s hand and hurried toward the bar. David had turned to ask the bartender for a fresh deck of cards and when he looked back Jonathan was being passionately kissed by his wife. David loved his wife very much but he had to admit to a twinge of jealousy at the beautiful woman in Jonathan’s arms. She obviously loved him as much as he loved her. Suddenly David suspected that no matter how the game played out Jonathan was going to be the big winner tonight. 

Word of the game had spread quickly through the room and a table was cleared. David didn’t particularly care who the other five players were, every man in the tournament was among the best in the world so he took the first five volunteers. Five thousand dollars in chips were doled out to each player and a dealer brought in from the casino floor. Jonathan sat down behind Jennifer’s left shoulder so he could pretend to be giving her advice when in truth he was whispering exactly how he planned to repay her tonight when she won. Five card draw was agreed to in deference to the amateur in their midst and the cards were dealt. 

Jonathan was the only man at the table who knew that Jennifer supported herself in college by hosting weekly Monte Carlo nights in her dorm room. A fact that served them well tonight. Jennifer drew a queen high straight but bet like she had nothing the first couple of raises. Jonathan knew she was just reeling the men in and he leaned in to whisper in her ear again, making a very provocative promise while gesturing as if he was explaining the what beats what list to her. The pot grew as one by one the auxiliary players folded until only David and Jennifer were left and David pushed his entire stack of chips into the pot. 

“Now, Darling?” Jennifer asked with a smile.

“Now, Darling.” Jonathan had to dig his nails into his palms to keep the grin off his face as Jennifer slid her own stacks of chips to the center of the table. Jonathan couldn’t resist whispering to her once more.

“Oh… call.” Jennifer announced with an airheaded giggle.

“Full house, aces over sevens.” David sounded smug and Jennifer cut off her novice act mid giggle.

“Queen high straight.” She laid her cards on the table and looked at Jonathan with an exaggerated wide eyed innocence. “Does that mean we win Darling?” 

“Why, yes. I believe it does, Darling. David, I’ll expect the signed contracts in my office when you return to New Mexico.”

“Mrs. Hart, that was some of the best playing it’s ever been my pleasure to witness. Jonathan you’re a lucky man.” David reached across the table to shake her hand. Jennifer received many congratulations as Jonathan led her in a celebratory turn around the dance floor but she turned down all requests to dance with anyone else and after a single song she and Jonathan left the party to return to their pink room for a much more private kind of celebration. 

Jonathan was almost hidden in the mountain of bubbles that sloshed and dripped over the sides of the heart shaped tub when Jennifer dropped her robe and stepped in after him. They both laughed together when he poured the champagne.

“Pink.” They said in unison. 

“Darling, where would you be right now if I’d lost?” Jennifer sipped her champagne and leaned back into his arms.

“Right here with you,” he answered sincerely. “I couldn’t lose. I’m the undefeated champion as long as I get to hold you at the end of the night.” He looked up at her reflection in the tacky mirror overhead and winked. Kings have fallen across the ages for the smile she gave his reflection. He would topple kingdoms for the constellations in her eyes. “Stand up.” He told her, suddenly serious. “I believe I made certain promises of payment if you won and I can’t hold my breath that long.”

the end


End file.
